1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic massage disk comprising a sack filled with plasticly deformable material and in the form of a disk shape. A vibration motor is contained in the sack and wires lead from the vibration motor to a power switch and a power supply box connected to the wire terminals. The plastic material filled in the sack achieves a wider area of contact having proper curvature to engage parts of the human body. The vibration produced from the motor within has a softened effect with the transmission through the plastic material. This massaging effect promises an easy, calming vibration, thus providing a confortable, long-time application for people, particularly those reaching their middle age and above, with excellent effectiveness in eliminating fatigue, beautifying and massaging particular parts of the human body.